Someone who we hate
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: One night after a mission Chuuya and Kunikida meet, what could have ended in a fight ends up being in a talk about a certain companion in common.


**Disclaimer: I don't own BSD and his characters.**

* * *

Lupin.

He could go anywhere in Yokohama but on the way home from a mission he had passed through that old and familiar bar.

It was a long time since he didn't go through that place, he found better places than that to spend his time, more to his taste and in which he didn't run the risk of meeting Dazai although he doubts very much that he has dared to return there when in that bar used to gather members of the mafia. And when that waste of bandages was a member, Chuuya used to avoid this place as if it were a source of plague infection.

The first thing he sees on entering the bar is a cat lazily jumping onto another stool, leaving that empty for him, the redhead fixes briefly on the animal, this one has already spent the best of his life and he stares at him like if he wants to tell him something.

– Tsk...stupid cat – he whispers quietly, sitting on the stool.

The waiter, and owner of the bar ( older than he remembers), looks at him but says nothing , if he remembers or recognize him , he didn't dare say it, that man has probably heard more about the mafia than an intelligence officer and knows that his silence, although it's not something openly demanded, must be taken into account, for his life.

After a brief hesitation, as if he wanted to make himself wait or test the patience of man, he ends up ordering a glass of wine, the best he have, although he doesn't think he is going to have something better than what he has at home.

While waiting for the glass of wine is fixed in some photographs on the wall, in one of them he sees three young men, the older one has red hair a bit darker than his is aside, another with suit and glasses in the middle, he doesn't recognize them but does recognize the figure dressed in suit and full of bandages that is in on the other side. It was Dazai in his mafia's days.

When seeing that image a part of Chuuya feels a bit of envy, he had never imagined Dazai being able to have friends or to be so relaxed in the presence of someone, for someone like him who thinks he knows enough of the other to distinguish his emotions, or at least what he allowed him to see, that image is disconcerting. He didn't stop wondering who the other two are and why Dazai never told him about them, probably Dazai didn't trust him enough to share it with him.

The bar door opens and to Chuuya's surprise, appears a member of the armed detective agency , he recognizes him of some confrontations that have been between both sides. The young man looks tired, exasperated and with patience to the limit, the kind of expression someone has when someone has spoiled his plans. The Mafia member can't help smiling at the sight of him, he knows who he is, he's Dazai's new partner, and he knows why he looks like that.

If the agency member has seen him, prefers not to say anything, Chuuya assumes that he doesn't want to fight with a member of the port mafia and he can't blame him, dealing with Dazai always leaves exhausted those who have the misfortune to be his partner.

A part of him, which ends up winning, wants to know what happened, he has a slight idea and although if someone told it, he would deny the fact that he wanted to know how Dazai was now , the times he had met him seemed like the usual Dazai but Chuuya wanted to know if is something had changed.

– You don't have to go in the back to hit me with a knife – the other's voice suddenly said to him – I know you're there.

He can't say that he is surprised but Chuuya admits that he has underestimated the detective, he was paying more attention than he had initially thought.

The blonde turned around and looked at him, as if he were looking for something that caught his eye or alert him from an imminent danger.

– You are the mafia member who manipulates gravity – he observed – Nakahara Chuuya.

Chuuya grimaced at that.

– Has Dazai been talking about me to everyone or what? – he asked him.

– It's information that is useful to us in a possible attack – replied the other as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

That was true but Chuuye knew the fact that Dazai shared that information about him only to piss him if he ever found out. It seemed to him that it was right that there should be an exchange of information, after all, he was in a place frequented by the mafia, it wasn't openly their territory but one didn't meet the enemy every day.

– It seems suspicious to me that a member of the detective agency comes to this place – Chuuya observed warily – right now, I coukd think that you're want to attack me.

– It's the first time I come to this place – Kunikida replied.

– Dazai has never told you about this place? – he asked, pointing to the picture on the wall.

– No , at least not me- the blonde answered him, he didn't say nothing about that old picture – But until a few weeks ago I didn't know that he had been a member of the Mafia so maybe you are talking to the wrong person – he added with a shrug – We were around, my intention was to return home but Dazai has disappeared while we were coming back, hopefully he will have thrown himself on the train tracks or hanging from somewhere and this alters my plans for today but it's not like as if that waste of bandages cares about it.

– I see that he hasn't changed – replied him with a michievous smile, he was glad to know that someone else had to endure the suicidal impulses of his former partner.

–It's not funny – said the other, seemingly offended by his expression.

– I know the feeling – Chuuya admitted.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, maybe a few seconds but for him it seemed eternal, he already finished his wine and he no longer had a reason to stay there but perhaps Dazai ended up appearing to find his partner and then he would have the opportunity to ask for explanations or to kill him, whichever came first.

– And how is it working with Dazai now that he isn't a member of the Mafia? – he asked.

–A living hell – the blonde replied reluctantly – he alters all my plans , he constantly leave me alone to try to commit suicide or flirt with women, he spents all my money, and over and over again he keeps getting himself into problems that call into question our reputation.

Before the sincere answer that had obtained , Chuuya couldn't help but laugh, it could be that the alcohol had already risen to the head but the fact was that he sympathized with Dazai's new partner,

everything he had told him Chuuya had already suffered a few years ago.

– At least he didn't put a bomb in your car – Chuuya replied.

– He did what...? – a shocked Kunikida asked him.

– He did that the day he left – the other explained- it was his "goodbye gift".

–And is it usual to feel a voice in your head that says "kill him" when he's near? – Kunikida asked, noting something in his notebook.

– More than you think – the Port mafia member answered – In fact, the list of people who wants to kill Dazai is quite long.

–Why I'm not even surprised about that? – he observed.

–They didn't pay me enough when I used to work with him – Chuuya assured him.

– They don't pay me enough to do it – Kunikida added.

– What can I say? I know how it feels – he replied – You will be my enemy but having Dazai in your daily life is something that I don't want to anyone, he's a genius but he doesn't come with a guide.

– Don't you miss working with him? – the detective asked him.

– No way – Chuuya replied without thinking – the day that Dazai left the mafia was the best day of my life

But sometimes he really missed those old days, they were unstoppable, unbeatable, when they were together they all knew in advance that they were going to lose because nothing and nobody could with the double black. Chuuya believed that despite everything, they needed each other and in some ways it hurted him to know that Dazai had found a substitute for him so quickly.

Kunikida got up from his seat, looked at his watch and sighed.

– I should get going – he told him – I'd better go find that idiot.

Chuuya merely nodded in response, he wasn't in the mood to say anything more.

At least until the other was about to walk out the door.

– Hey – he shouted – tell Dazai that next time I will kill him! Both of you!

* * *

 **I just needed an excuse to write to Chuuya and Kunikida complaining about Dazai and this is the result, I don't regret anything xDD**


End file.
